A Little Self Therapy
by perfectly insane 677
Summary: It's been three weeks, three weeks since they came back from the camp, and Twilights still shaken up. Not from the events, that's kind of become the new normal in Canterlot High. No, she's shaken up for a different reason. True, she's no longer afraid of Midnight taking over, but that just made new questions rise up in her place. The answers to all of them will come from herself.


/-/  
/ One In The Same./ Story: A Little Self Therapy./ by Perfectly Insane/-/

Twilight opened her eyes, not even sure when she fell asleep. But when she opened them, she realized quickly she wasn't in her room. She was standing in the hallways of the school, in her pajamas, by herself. At first, she felt embarrassed, being in public with her sleepwear on. But when looked out the windows and saw how dark it was outside she realized how late it was, she just felt confused, and scared. The entire hallway was dark, not to the point to where she couldn't see, just dark, and intimidating, like a monster could come out of the dark any second. The darkness seeming to extend to the to the other hallways, as she saw parts of the hallways to the right and the left were also dark.

Twilight had never been at school after hours, she had always been curious what it would be like, but now she wished she hadn't. It was scary, and cold, being a completely different atmosphere than in the daytime. But instead of focusing on that, she decided to focus on questions she had, such as: How did she get here? Could she have sleepwalked? But that wouldn't make any sense, the school is locked after hours, she couldn't had gotten in.

As Twilight was thinking to herself, a sudden noise echoed throughout the school, a terrifying, familiar noise, laughter. It was loud, malicious, and incredibly loud, it terrified her. It was short, only lasting a few seconds or so, but the echo lasted almost a minute. The laugh sounded familiar, but Twilight couldn't pinpoint where she'd heard it before. It sounded like Gaia, but it wasn't, it was different somehow.

" H-hello? Is anyone there?" Twilight said shakily, her voice barely more than a whisper, she was too scared to talk any louder. When there was no response, she somehow felt more scared. After waiting a few more seconds, there was still no response. So, being the smart teenager, she decided to turn around and look for the exit.

" Maybe it was just my imagination? I mean, who else would be at school after hours? Other than the janitor, but I'm pretty sure he doesn't sound like that. Then again, I've never met him, or her." The fear and tension slowly began to leave her, she began to calm down after she started applying logic to the situation. "Whatever, I'll just go back to my room, go to sleep, and pretend this never ha-"

Again, laughter filled the halls of the school, but this time, it was louder, and longer. It sent chills down Twilight's spine, goosebumps on her neck, making her stop in place, as she turned around, as it came from behind her. This time, it seemed there was no echo, just the laughter. It lasted two minutes, but seemed to last hours. When it finally ended, Twilight felt relieved, but scared at the same time. That wasn't her imagination, that was real. She couldn't just leave, not now, her curiosity needed to be sated, she needed to know.

Slowly, Twilight walked forward, not sure if her fear or curiosity was stronger. She had her arms wrapped around her, the school seemed to get a lot colder than before. She could practically see her breath now, her fear just made her colder. Then she heard the laughter again, making her stop in her place again. This time, it sounded closer, and stronger. It sounded like it was coming from the hallway to her right, she was sure if it was coming from there before, or if it had moved.

It stopped again, leaving Twilight even more scared than before. But, slowly and shakily, she began to walk forward again. Her curiosity, and her fear, stronger than before. She grabbed onto herself tighter, the hallways seeming to get even colder, she could definitely see her breath now. After what she was sure was minutes of her shuffling forward, she finally got the corner. She went up to the locker beside her, being even more scared than before. She was seriously reconsidering this, this was starting to look like a very bad idea. Just when she was about to make a run for the exit, she thought about Sunset, and what she would do in this situation. She wouldn't run, she would be brave, and run around the corner headstrong, not afraid of anything. Not for herself, but for her friends, and that's exactly what Twilight was going to do. She was tired of being so scared all the time, she was going to change, she was going to be brave.

Before Twilight could think about it, she rushed around the corner, determined to face whatever was on the other side. But when she saw who it was, she immediately regretted her decision.

" M-Midnight Sparkle!" Twilight barely stuttered out, the memories of their last encounter further installing fear into her.

Midnight had been at the end of the hallways, having already been looking in Twilight's direction, almost like she had been waiting for her. She seemed to be bigger than before, and stronger. Her wings were extended to her sides, she was wearing the same purple and pink dress, with the gloves on her arms, the necklace with a small, purple gem on it, and long, purple boots on her feet. Magic seemed to be irradiating off of her, her horn seeming to be brighter than before, almost glowing. The magic around her eyes seeming brighter too, seeming to flow from her eyes. Her face was etched into a huge, evil smile, seeming to look through Twilight.

" Hello, Twilight Sparkle. So nice to see you again! Are you enjoying your life in my body?!" She spoke with anger in her voice, the magic in her horn and eyes seeming to spike, her smile growing wider. She seemed deranged, almost insane. Her body language was random and unpredictable, she was different. This further terrified Twilight, she had hoped she would never see her again, but, obviously, that isn't the case.

" T-this isn't your body! It's mine! And you can't have it! You can't take over again Midnight, I won't let you." She defiantly yelled at Midnight, refusing to give in to the creeping fear. "If you do, you're just going to hurt me and my friends, and that's not going to happen again, I won't let it!" Twilight said confidently, not wanting Midnight to see her fear, though, she had a feeling Midnight could probably sense it. Midnight flinched, not expecting such a response. The smile on her face gone, but only for a few seconds. Then the smile returned, she seemed to be thinking of something, something bad.

" You're right, " She said calmly, the smile on her face still there, not an ounce of anger in her voice. " I can't take over your body."This almost made Twilight's jaw drop, never in her entire life did she imagine Midnight would say that. She thought Midnight would keep trying to take over her body, not accept that she couldn't. But before Twilight could say anything, she spoke once again, something else in her voice.

" But, tell me, do you know what that means?" She said very sadistically, as if she knew something Twilight didn't, something bad. Twilight hesitated to answer, sure she wasn't going to like whatever Midnight was thinking of.

" N-no, what?" Twilight said slowly, the unsureness of the situation making it harder to fight the fear.

" It means," Midnight began to walk towards Twilight slowly, magic spiking out around her. It began to spread out, seeming to consume to walls and lockers around them. Twilight tried to turn around and run, but the magic grabbed her, it was like a vine or a tentacle, and it wasn't letting go. It made her fall, but she still tried to get away, not wanting to be consumed by magic again.

" That I get to stay in your pretty little head, for as long as you live! Oh, I'm going to torture you so much!" She continued to walk towards Twilight, her hands cupped around her cheeks as a smile stretched across her face, her eyes dilated and full of insanity, as she looked sadistically down at Twilight. "I'll speak to you through the day, making you think you're crazy, until I drive you to the real thing! And I'll make you hallucinate, making you see things that aren't there, like your friends dying, old enemies, or me! Then, when you sleep, I'll be there! In your dreams, the things I'll do to you, I'll make H. H. Holmes look like a joke! You won't want to sleep, I'll make sure you don't! I'll drive you to absolute madness! Until you're begging me to take you over, just so you won't have to suffer anymore. Oh, Twilight, we're going to have so. much. fun! And it all starts now!"

Midnight's smile widened greatly, with her hands on the sides of her face, her smile seeming to get wider the more ideas she thought of, her eyes still lustfully looking down at her. Twilight was still trying to get away, but at this point, the blue magic had already pulled half of her body in, making her chances of escaping slim. But, still, she tried to crawl away, not wanting to give in. But her entire lower body burned, making tears coming out of her eyes, from both the pain, and fear. There was nothing she could do, she was at the mercy of her inner demons.

The magic had consumed her entire body by now, only her head and right arm hadn't been consumed yet. She tried to hold on to something, anything. But there was nothing, no one, who could help her. She was left alone no one there to help her. As the last of her body was consumed, Midnight laughed, filling the entire hall. At this point, Twilight's entire body burned, but she couldn't even scream. There was nothing she could do, she couldn't fight back, couldn't do anything. Midnight was going to do whatever she wanted to Twilight for the rest of her left, and there was nothing she could do about it. All she could do, hope this was a dream, and hope someone, anyone, would wake her.

Dear Diary

It's been one month, two weeks, five days, seven hours, and twenty three minutes since Midnight started haunting my mind, preventing me from sleeping. Coffee has been my best friend in this time. During the first week, I tried ignoring it, hoping it would go away. At first, it seemed to work. Then, she started getting more...aggressive. She started off with just whispering to me, insults, suggestions, etc. But whenever I started ignoring her, she pushed. The whispering turned to screaming, most of the time, it wasn't even her screams. It was the screams of my friends, calling out in pain, asking why I'd done this.

It wasn't just sounds either, she kept her promise on the hallucinations. Sometimes, I would see her in crowds, or out of the corner of my eyes, just staring at me. But then, it shifted to my friends. I had expected her just to make me think I'm seeing them dead on the floor or something, but no, that would have been obvious and cliché. Instead, she mixed illusion with reality. It started with me and Pinkie talking, I can't remember about what. Sometime in the middle of it, a worm came out of her right ear. I just thought it was her playing a prank, she's done worse. Then, it got disturbing. Blood had begun to run down her face, coming from her eyes like tears. Worms came out of her face, maggots started to come out of her nose, yet she didn't react in the slightest, she continued talking like nothing was wrong. It had disgusted me so much, that I had started to feel sick. I tried running, but I wasn't paying attention to my environment, so I tripped. Luckily, I didn't throw up. Unluckily, someone had tried to help me up. I took their hand, not even considering if the same thing was going to be done every time I looked at someone else.

So, when I looked up to see who was helping me, the same thing had happened. Worms were coming out of their ears, maggots coming out of their nose, and they were crying tears of blood. At that moment, I could've swore I heard Midnight laughing. After that, I ran for the nearest women's bathroom, glad I hadn't tripped again. As far as I can tell, it hasn't got any worse. No new sounds or illusions, which is unusual. I'd imagine Midnight would want to doing new things, trying to break me. Unless she wants to bring me into a false sense of security, which she probably does. As for the dreams, their strange. They're definitely not good, not in any sense. I just imagined them to be more painful, with torture and such. But, so far, she hasn't done anything physical. What she has done, is play with my head. In the dreams, three things happen. One, she creates some kind of abomination of a creature to chase me around the school, in a sort of cat and mouse fashion. Two, she makes scenarios in which she's taken over my body, and is hurting my friends, which usually ends up with them dead. Three, she makes me relieve The Friendship Games, all of it. Starting from when I first went to the school to investigate, to when I was corrupted by magic. Slowly, these dreams had been driving me crazy. Again, coffee has been my best friend.

Spike noticed the difference in my behavior from day one, either because he's a dog, or since he's there to hear what I might say in my dreams. He kept telling me to go talk to Sunset for help, but I told him I can deal with it on my own. I should have listened to him. If I had, maybe he would still here. After a particularly bad night, the details aren't important, I nearly hurt Spike when I woke up. It made realize just how much this was effecting me, causing me to try to solve the problem. Still, I had to take precautions. So, in order to keep Spike safe, I sent him to Fluttershy, under the context of being too busy with something else. The screams and horrible faces started the next day, inspiring me to pursue finding a solution further.

I promised myself I'd never go back to the sheltered, unsocial, bookworm I was before Canterlot high. But I needed answers, I couldn't live with her the rest of my life, I had no choice. So, I bought as much mental, psychology, and human brain books as I could afford, and I got to research. Turns out, there are tons of theories and stuff about these kinds of things, it's really quite interesting. There's so many different possibilities of what it could be, split personality disorder, multiple personality disorder, and many others, which are going to take a really long time to narrow down, considering the variety of symptoms. I have piles of books scattered throughout my room, but with Spike and his stuff not here, I have plenty of room, though, him being here still makes me sad. I even bought a cork board to help connect things better! Though, those things are a lot more useful in detective movies than real life, but it has it's uses. Honestly, my room looks more like the home of a conspiracy theorist. Then again, the room of someone who's trying to figure out how to get a megalomaniac personality who's obsessed with magic doesn't sound much better, I think I'll need some actual therapy after this. But, enough with the research talk, I have a whole other book for research, multiple, actually. So, I won't bore myself with research notes in this, this is to help me, not stress me out.

Anyway, back to what I was talking about, Sunset told me I needed to write this to help me vent. Speaking of whom, something else happened. About a day ago, despite my hardest efforts to avoid her and the rest of my friends out of fear, I ran into Sunset. It had happened in the bathroom, occasionally, I need to go in there for a few minutes to get away from everything. Whether she knew I would go there, or it was just bad luck, she was there. I tried to run, not wanting to see that horrible sight anymore, but she stopped me. She pinned me against the wall, making sure I wouldn't try again. Then, she started to talk to me, while keeping me in place. For the first few minutes, I was able to listen to her. People had been talking about my recent behavior, including Pinkie and Fluttershy, which made her concerned. So she was confronting me about everything, trying to help me. She kept asking me what was wrong, how she could help, and other things along that line. But, despite how much I would have loved to talk to her, anybody, I couldn't. Something I learned about the illusion, is the longer you look at it, the worse it gets. It's the main reason I couldn't talk to anyone, when I tried, the faces became too much. After a point, I couldn't focus on anything else, couldn't think about anything else, except for that horrible face. But, with Sunset making me look at her, I couldn't stop, no matter how much I struggled. The face kept getting worse and worse, until I couldn't take it anymore.

I broke down and began to cry, closing my eyes and just letting myself fall into her, trying my hardest to ignore the worms falling on my back. After some time of letting everything out, I told her everything. The dreams, the voices, the faces, everything. I went into much more detail than I think she was comfortable with, but when I'm like that, I can't help myself. Eventually, it was her who hugged me this time. She didn't say anything, she just embraced me, her warmth and distracting me for a few seconds. But, she quickly let go, not wanting to make me uncomfortable. When she let go, she looked me in the eyes, and for once, there wasn't blood, or worms, or maggots, just kindness. I could see the wetness of her eyes, as she was trying her hardest not to cry herself. She must have felt so much pity for me, but she couldn't understand. She told me she someone who could help, someone who definitely had the answers, and could make everything better. She told me to go home and wait, that she was going to contact the person, and she was going to do whatever she could to help me. So, here I am, waiting. Right now, it's seven fifty two, and still no mysterious person with all the answers.

I think waited long enough, I have work that needs to be done. So, I'm going to end this here, finish my research, and, hopefully, go to be without worries of nightmare.

Sincerely, Twilight Sparkle.

Twilight shut the small, brown journal infront of her, already feeling tired. At this time, she usually already had all her research done. But with Sunset wanting her to wait for her mystery guest, she couldn't concentrate on anything else. But now, the anxiety and anticipation had dulled, and she could start on her research now. She put her journal and pencil under her bed, she knew it was cliché, but that was why no one would expect it. She got out of her bed, did some stretching since she was in the bed for so long, and went to her kitchen.

It was a normal, but small kitchen, still large enough to need it's own room though. It was slightly larger than a hotel bathroom, so she couldn't really put a lot in it. The floor being hardwood, having a nice, polished look to it. The wall and roof were colored green, not because it was her favorite color, it was just very soothing. The only things in the kitchen was a wooden table with two chairs, a couple of cabinets for eating essentials, and a sink, with a refrigerator beside it. She wasn't in here for food though, she came for what was beside the sink, the coffee maker.

After doing the normal routine for coffee, and nearly dozing off waiting for it, she came out of the kitchen with a mug in her hands. But, before she could get out all of her research stuff from the closet, which was probably the biggest room in her apartment, a knock echoed through the room. She wasn't expecting any sudden sounds like that, so it startled her, making her almost drop her mug. But, she regained her composure, took a drink of the coffee, put it on the nightstand beside her bed, and began to walk to the door.

She didn't need to guess who it was, she already knew, well, sort of. She knew it had to be the mystery person Sunset was talking about, but she didn't know who it was. She could speculate who it was, but there wouldn't be a point since that person was literally on the other side of her door. For whatever reason, she felt nervous. Then again, the person who was going to be solving all her problems was at her apartment, so it's understandable.

" Hello? Is anyone home?" A feminine voice came from the other side of the door, with concern in her voice. This made Twilight hesitate in opening the door, that voice sounded…familiar. She couldn't pinpoint what it was, but it just sounded like someone she had met before, she just didn't know who. She ignored her thoughts, not wanting to take too long, as that could make whoever this was leave. She quickly opened the door, but nothing could have prepared her for what was on the other side of the door.

It was her! It was otherworld Twilight! She looked identical to her, with her purple hair in a bun, and strands off it hanging in front of her face. Her eyes were the same color of violet, even all the facial details were the same. She'd met Princess Twilight before, but it still amazed her as a scientist how much they look alike. The only way to tell the difference between the two was glasses, and even then it was iffy. She was wearing the same school clothes she had when they first met: a light blue button up shirt with a bow tie right under the collar, her skirt was purple, with stars on each side. She had purple boots with stars on them, almost going up to her knees. It was very similar to her school outfit, with a few minor differences .

Twilight stared at her a few seconds, amazed at her very existence. And, for whatever reason, the face thing wasn't happening to her. Maybe it was because they were the same person? Or she had some magical protection since she was an Alicorn? But at this very moment, for once, she didn't care.

" I know you're probably amazed by how similar we look, but could you stop staring at me like that? It makes me…uncomfortable." Princess Twilight said softly, as she shuffled with a blush on her face.

" Oh! Sorry, I-I didn't mean to-, just, please come inside. I'm really not in the mood for this." Twilight said slowly, stuttering out of nervousness and embarrassment, a voice Princess Twilight had never heard before. Twilight sounded sad, broken, this whole Midnight Sparkle thing must have affected her a lot more than she thought. Princess Twilight walked into the apartment, trying to ignore the mess spread-out the room. This lack of organization was bothering Princess Twilight, she had no idea how Twilight could stand it.

" Just make yourself comfortable on the bed, want any coffee? " Twilight said quickly and quietly, not entirely sure how to carry a conversation with herself, which sounded a lot easier than what it actually was.

Princess Twilight suddenly had a confused look on her face, like someone had asked her a question in some language she had never heard of.

" What's coffee?" Princess Twilight tipped her head to the side quizzically, somewhat curious.

Twilight looked back at her with bewilderment on her face, not really sure how to respond to that.

" We…have a lot of things to talk about."

Princess Twilight sat on the messy bed, trying her hardest to ignore the messiness, it was rude to think badly of someone else's living residence. Eventually, Twilight came back. She had a mug in her hand, with a strange, dark liquid in it, with what looked like steam coming out of it. She wasn't entirely sure what it was, she could only assume it was this 'coffee' thing she was talking about.

Twilight then sat in front of her, carefully handing it to Princess Twilight. She then picked up a similar mug that had been resting on her nightstand, and took a sip. Princess Twilight tried to do the same, but nearly dropped the mug from how hot it was. This made Twilight giggle, the reaction being quite comedic. This embarrassed Princess Twilight, encouraging her to take another drink. When she did, she almost spat it out it tasted so bad. It was bitter, and had a horrible aftertaste.

" Eww! How do you drink that!? It tasted horrible!"

Princess Twilight exclaimed loudly, trying to drop the mug in her hands. This made Twilight smirk, feeling nostalgia, as the reaction was similar to her first time drinking coffee.

" Well, it's kind of like anchovies. The more you try it the better it gets. And trust me, it gets better."

Princess Twilight once again had a curious look on her face, one Twilight felt she was going to be seeing a lot tonight.

" What's 'anchovies'?"

Twilight put her mug down on the nightstand, giving a sigh as she does it.

" We really have a lot to talk about."

From then on it started, they started talking about each other. Their hobbies, friends, family, and other things, finding they have many things in common. They moved from subject to subject, talking about their past, the differences in their worlds, science and magic, and many other things. Becoming best friends in a single night.

Eventually though, they ran out of subjects to talk about. After Twilight told her about everything that happened after The Friendship Games, it led back to the reason she was here, one they almost forgot about, Midnight Sparkle. So, like Sunset, she told her everything. Starting with the first dream, to the hallucinations. Princess Twilight didn't say anything, her face mixed between shocked, curious, and sympathetic.

When Twilight finished, Princess Twilight, like Sunset, was bordering on crying. But, to keep face, she didn't. For a few minutes, she didn't say anything. She just stared through Twilight, seeming to be thinking. Twilight now understood why Princess Twilight felt uncomfortable, being stared at was very…unnerving.

" Uh, Princess? Are you okay?"

Princess Twilight said nothing, she simply sighed, and shifted her position. She then put both her hands on Twilight's, and gave her a large, sympathetic smile.

" Twilight, listen. I completely understand what you're going through."

Twilight had disbelief written on her face, not believing that in the slightest.

" Understand? YOU UNDERSTAND!? How could you possibly understand? You're a princess! You have castle, hundreds of friends, and magic! You're the student of a literal god! You've been sheltered your entire life! How could YOU possibly understand what I'm going through?"

Twilight yelled in face loudly, breathing heavily. All of this had been piling up on her, slowly breaking her down, like an enzyme to a product. The second she got that look of pity from Sunset, she regretted telling her. Now, a princess from another dimension claimed to understand a loner nerd's problems. It frustrated her to no end, this whole thing really was taking an affect on her.

Princess Twilight had a shocked look on her face, not expecting such an outburst. But, she said nothing. She understood where Twilight was coming from, she knew the effects of long term frustration. After calming down, Twilight realized she needed to apologize to her. Princess Twilight had come here to help, and she just took out her anger on her, she didn't deserve that.

" Princess! I'm so sorry to yell you like that. I didn't want to! I just-"

" Twilight, it's fine. I told you, I understand.

Twilight had still didn't believe her, but was now also curious.

" But, how? There's no way you've experienced this kind of situation, so how could you know?"

Princess Twilight frowned, recalling a recent memory. One where she was blinded by rage and magic, and very nearly killed. She may not have had a voice in her head, or saw horrible things, but she had been consumed by magic and power, she completely understood.

" Twilight, listen. I'm going to tell you a story, and after I've told you, you tell me if you think I wouldn't understand. And if you think I don't, then I'll bring you to Equestria and find a cure there."

Princess Twilight had said with a strange…sincerity in her voice, she had truly meant what she said. Twilight was now extremely confused, but she was also curious.

"O-ok, I'll listen to your story."

Twilight said hesitantly, as she wasn't all that sure she wanted to hear her story. Considering she couldn't even begin to imagine what kind of horrible monster were in Equestria, it couldn't be good.

Princess Twilight leaned back her head, closed her eyes, and sat in silence for a few seconds. She then opened her eyes again, looking at the roof, her mind in thought.

"Two or three months ago, something had escaped from the worst prison in Equestria, Tartarus. Now, this prison was rarely ever used, as most villains weren't dangerous enough. This prison was made to hold the most powerful, evil, and dangerous threats in Equestria, Tirek was all of that. I won't bore you with his backstory, as it's not important right now. All you need to know, is he had a grudge against everypony in Equestria, and he had the means to do it.

Tirek was a hybrid of a centaur and a minotaur, making him a very rare and powerful creature. Luckily, Celestia was able to weaken him before he was put in Tartarus. But, Tirek had a very dangerous ability. He was somehow able to take all the magic from anyone he comes across, killing them in the process. There were exceptions, such as alicorns and draconequus. But normal ponies couldn't survive without their magic, so, in the name of revenge, Tirek killed dozens of ponies.

He gained so much power, but he knew it wasn't enough. Knowing they would been targeted, the princess's gave me all their magic. I was quite literally given the power of god, and it was exhilarating. I've never felt more power in my life, and I probably never will. At first, I had trouble controlling it. Eventually though, I learned. I tried my hardest to hide it from my friends, but it was literally flowing out of me. It didn't matter in the end.

After learning that I had the magic of all the princess's, Tirek came to Ponyville. He then captured all of my friends, put them in anti magic bubbles, and used them against me. I don't know if it was the magic, the stress of everything, or just everything he did, but I only felt one thing in that moment, rage. Consumed by the magic I had and my rage, I attacked Tirek. The battle was short, but it was a calamity. There was destruction everywhere, entire mountains were being destroyed left and right, luckily, all ponies had already been evacuated.

I tried my hardest to take him down, to kill him, to end him. That bloodlust, that rage, it pushed me, it corrupted me. If my friends hadn't been there, if they hadn't reminded me that killing is a line you don't come back from, I wouldn't have hesitated, I wouldn't have held back, I would have destroyed him. Sometimes, I honestly wonder if things would have been better if I had. If I let the magic consume me, my rage take control, if I went against everything I was taught and believed in, if I ended his life instead of showing mercy.

For a very long time, I blamed the way I felt on the magic. I thought absolute power corrupts absolutely, but that wasn't it. I didn't want to hurt him because I had so much power, that wasn't it at all. I attacked him because I was afraid, not for me or Equestria, but for my friends. For most of my life, I was alone. It's funny, isn't it? How the princess of friendship itself, spent most of her life locked up in some tower studying her life away.

Luckily, my mentor gave me the push I needed, and I made friends. Very important friends, each one their own special individual, I could try for the rest of my life, and I would never find anyone similar to them. But the idea of losing them and going back to what I was, a lonely bookworm with no one to talk to, I couldn't do that, I wouldn't do that! Rage for all the lives wasn't the main reason I attacked him, it was the fear of being alone again. Loneliness is the worse thing I've ever experienced, it's my worst fear, and my worst reality. If I were to be lonely like that again, I, I'd…"

Throughout her entire story, Princess Twilight's voice had remained monotone, and her face stayed the same. But near the end, she looked like she was very close to crying, her voice nearly sobs. Twilight came close to crying to, but more from sympathy. She knew what that was like, loneliness. Almost her entire life she was lonely, she had no friends, the only time anyone paid attention to her was for grades and school stuff.

" Princess, I had no idea that you felt that way. Believe me, I know what that's like."

Twilight put her hands on Princess Twilight's, her tears were threatening to fall from her face, but she still had a smile on her face. Princess Twilight looked at her, the sadness in her eyes being replaced with a look of…understanding.

" For my entire life, I was sheltered. I focused only on science and grades, never even considering interacting with other people. Until recently, I hadn't realized just how lonely I was. No one ever paid attention to me, not even when I won a bunch of awards for the school, not really. The only time anyone paid any attention to me was during The Friendship Games, and that was only because of all the magic that I –"

Realization was written all over Twilight's face, she understood everything now. Who Midnight Sparkle was, why she was around, everything. It was so obvious know, it made so much sense. Though, If her counterpart hadn't told her story, she may have ever realized it.

" Twilight? What's wrong?"

Princess Twilight was confused, Twilight had suddenly stopped talking. She wasn't sure why, she just…stopped. Then, strangely, she smiled.

" I'm fine, great, even! I think I figured out the source of my problem, and how to fix it! And it's all thanks to you! Thank you so much!"

Twilight said laughingly, as she lunged toward and began to hug her counterpart. While the Twilight being hugged only had confusion on her face, but she was happy too.

" That's great and all, but you're kind of crushing me!"

Princess Twilight's was starting to turn a darker shade of purple than normal, for being so sheltered, human Twilight was surprisingly strong.

" Oh, sorry! It's just I've been dealing with this for so long, and now, thanks to you, I have a solution! I'm just so excited and grateful, thank you so much!"Twilight stopped hugging herself, but she still had a huge smile on her face.

"That's great! What is it?"

Princess Twilight asked curiously, glad she was helpful. But Twilight just shook her head.

"Sorry, I can't tell you. Midnight might be listening."

Princess Twilight had a disappointed, but understanding look on her face. But quickly covered it up with a smile, not wanting to make Twilight feel bad.

"That's ok! I understand. But, if you already have it figured out, how about I just go? I noticed how tired you are, and from what I can understand, you can only talk to her in dreams, right?"

Twilight didn't say anything, she just nodded every now and again. The coffee was starting to run out, making her begin to realize just how tired she was. They talked a little more, said their goodbyes, and went their own ways. Princess Twilight went back to Equestria, saying she had princess duties to attend to, but they both knew she was just going to go to sleep when she gets home.

Eventually, after getting comfortable, Twilight lied in her bed. She went through her plan step by step, thinking of every possible thing that could happen. Before she knew it, she fell asleep, confident in her plan.

Twilight, once again, awoke in the school. The same as it had always been, dark, abandoned, alone. But, this time, she knew what she was going to do. Knowing where Midnight was, as she never changed her pattern, Twilight began to run. She ignored everything, the dark lockers, Midnight's laughing in the distant, even the sounds of her own footsteps. She only had one thing on her mind, Midnight.

Faster than she thought, she ran into the corner, the one Midnight was on the other side of. But she didn't hesitate, she wasn't afraid, she was determined. She ran around the corner, a confident look on her face.

"Oh! Look who's a brave little birdie!"

As expected, Midnight was waiting for her. Her arms crossed and her face was stretched with a smile. She was trying her best to be intimidating, to shake Twilight up so her plan wouldn't work. She had no idea what her plan was, but she didn't like not knowing.

But the look on Twilight's face didn't falter, her face stayed determined. Slowly, she started walking towards Midnight. This made Midnight tense up, Twilight had never made the first move before, nor had she been so forward, this change in attitude was making Midnight…anxious.

"Stop right there! I don't know what plan you came up with little miss Equestria, but whatever it is, it won't work! You're in my dream! This is my world! You have no chance of taking me down, here, or anywhere! So, you might as well stop right now!"

Twilight didn't stop, in fact, she seemed to speed up. Nothing Midnight had said had even made her flinch, she had continued speed walking toward her, making Midnight very anxious. Not only did she not know what her plan was, but she had practically been running to her with a confident look on her face, like she knew this was going to work. It almost scared her how sure she was, almost.

"Fine! If you don't want to stop, I'll make you!"

The school had begun to shake, the lockers slamming open and shut, Midnight had an angry look on her face. Blue magic had started flowing from Midnight, she began shooting blast at Twilight. But even then, Twilight did not stop. The blast never directly hit Twilight, but they didn't need to. Just grazing her would be enough to cut through her clothes and burn her skin, which was painful, but not permanent.

But Twilight continued, tears were in the corner of her eyes because of the pain, there many cuts on her clothes along her body, revealing burn marks under them. But despite all the pain, Twilight kept going. The determined look on her face, while now more strained, was still there.

This startled Midnight, never had Twilight been so persistent! She was pushing through the pain, nothing she's ever done before! Midnight frantically threw blast after blast at Twilight, never hitting her directly, but almost always grazing her. But Twilight kept getting closer and closer, making Midnight even more frantic, to the point to where blast was hitting the wall more than grazing her. Eventually, Twilight was almost directly in front of her. Midnight raised her right hand high, a frustrated look on her face. She put all her remaining power into this last blast, positive with this range and power, she couldn't miss.

But then something happened, despite all the pain all over her body, despite the tears in her eyes, despite everything Midnight had done to her over the last month, with a smile, Twilight hugged Midnight. Her grip was strong and persistent, she refused to let go.

"It's okay Midnight, you don't have to do that anymore."

Midnight struggled to get Twilight off her, but she refused to let go.

"Did you go insane from fear of something? What are you talking abou-"

"You're lonely, aren't you?"

Midnight froze, her facial expression now a surprised one. She said nothing, her struggling been minimized down to almost nothing.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize it sooner, but after otherworld Twilight told me her story, it became so obvious. All those years of loneliness and despair, the times where I wondered if my life had any meaning, that's you, isn't it?"

Midnight said nothing, she hid her face and stopped her struggling, the power in her right hand fading as she lowered it down.

"After getting friends, I just thought all the pain left, that it was gone and would never return. I was so stupid for thinking that. I was in pain my entire life, I felt so alone and afraid since I was six. Something like that, no matter what anyone does, doesn't heal like that. Not ever."

Midnight flinched, the memory still bothering her to that day. She seemed to tense up, as her hands clenched into a fist.

"The Friendship Games wasn't the fault of Equestrian magic, it was me. I wanted so hard for friends, someone to care about me, for attention. After getting friends, I tried my hardest to repress it, to pretend my pain didn't exist, to act like I wasn't afraid every moment of my life of going back to that. And that's what you are, isn't it?"

Midnight was completely tensed up now, her entire body was shaking, it seemed like she was close to crying.

"You're not the result of Equestrian magic or some split personality, you're just me. All my feelings, pain, and fear, I tried to ignore them. So, what happened at The Friendship Games, that was a cry for help. You don't want power or control of my body, you just don't want to lose your friends. You thought that since no one paid attention to us until magic came into our life, that we needed magic to keep our friends. But that's not it!"

Twilight squeezed Midnight even tighter, both coming close to crying.

"You don't need magic or power to keep our friends, they like us for us. So, you don't need to be afraid anymore, it's okay. We're not ever going to go back to that lonely life, we have friends now, people who care about us, people to talk to, people who understand. I shouldn't have tried to ignore my feelings, but I understand now. The pain of who I was will take time to heal, and I promise I will. I won't lose the friends I have, no matter what."

Midnight was shaking, she was trying to say something, but she couldn't get the words out.

"It's okay, you don't have to say anything. We're the same person, remember?"

That was it, Midnight began to cry, she couldn't hold it back anymore. She hugged Twilight as tight as she could, letting everything out. Twilight had begun to cry to, angry at herself for letting this go on. It seemed like they were there for hours, crying and letting out all their pain, they sobbed in joy and relief.

Before Twilight had known it, she had woken up. She wasn't sure how long she had been asleep, or what time it was, but she didn't care. She had woken up with tears running down her face, but despite that, she smiled. She got off her bed and walked towards her bathroom, there was something she needed to see.

When she got in there, she looked in the mirror, as if she was looking for something. Her face was wet with tears, her body cold with sweat. She looked herself in the eyes, and smiled. All of what she was, her flaws, her past, her feelings, all of it was her.

"Twilight? Are you in there? You didn't text me or anything after last night, are you okay?"

Twilight heard Sunset's voice at her door, and it made her smile even further.

"I'm great, Sunset! I couldn't be happier! Just give me a few minutes to get dressed, then we can talk. I take it we have a lot to catch up on?"

"You bet we do! You wouldn't believe the stuff that's been happening since you were busy. I'm going to head to school, I'll see you there!"

Twilight giggled, it had been so long since she had a proper conversation with someone else, it felt…good. Speaking of friends, she had to apologize to all of hers. She didn't want them thinking she doesn't trust, that would be the first step to losing them. And she didn't want that, after all, she had a promise to keep.


End file.
